1. Field
The present disclosure relates to turbomachines, more particularly to stators of turbomachines and associated shrouds.
2. Description of Related Art
In certain turbomachines, shrouds can be disposed around stators to improve sealing between the rotor and the stator as well as to modify the gas path therein to increase efficiency. These shrouds are typically formed of two pieces that are connected together to sandwich stator structures therebetween. This two piece design has traditionally been joined together using a fastener that extends axially between stator vanes. However, as the number of vanes increases, less space is available for such fastening arrangements.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved fastening systems for turbomachine stator shrouds. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.